Sickness Returns
by InsanelyA.D.D
Summary: What if Sickness wasn't dead? What if Devi started killing people? How would Johnny be afected by these changes? Has mild Nny/Devi. It's my first fic so be nice! T for violence, gore, language, and DOOM. COMPLETED!
1. Introduction

A/N: My first story! YAY! Imma bite yous if you flame me! }:D 'Cuz I iz scary like dat! First chapters are always terrible, so just bare with me, and read the second chapter at least. That ones _way_ BETTER!

Ch 1: Introduction

Yes, you know who I am, I will more than likely NOT know who you are so don't claim that you do. I am Johnny, but since you'll be preoccupied reading this for some time, you can call me 'Nny' for short. But on with the story and so on…

It was a cold night to be out, not to mention it was raining, making it far worse then it actually was. But I was on a journey, I desperately needed to know the answers to my questions that even the so called 'highest powers' of the universe couldn't give a straight answer to.

I noticed the little girl and boy sitting on the bench next to me, they looked like run-aways, and without even a second glance they began to speak as if we had known each other for years.

"Oh, poor Johnny, the answers to your questions allude you still?" the girl spoke confidently, "Don't you see their just above your head? I suppose not, you are ONLY a waste-lock, an immortal with a cut-back of the most precious powers…but I suppose it is the best, I heard what happened in Heaven. They're still cleaning up brain-matter," She made a face.

"You KNOW?" I screamed "How could you possibly know? It was a dream-wasn't it?"

"Of course not, Nny," the boy smiled at my disbelief "You are FAR too important to get a dream that real, and have it all be a terrible lie! You see emotionlessness is entirely impossible for any waste-lock, they are all equipped with a severe case of Bi-Polar, the only way to fix it would be a lobotomy, but to get one of those you'll have to get captured…which we all know is impossible."

"Hmm, so you want to stop killing people, I see." The girl said re-entering the conversation "So, you want to be emotionless so that a girl you love will see that you've stopped killing people and take you back, so you can feel more happiness, and love? It's a bit contradictory don't you think? Love and war have a balance, not in people, but overall in society? Yes, or would have all been annihilated quite some time ago."

"Um, well…I, I mean…" this little seven-year-old girl was beating me in a battle of wits! I was entirely insulted, to say the least. My last chance at gaining control, had an alterior motive that not even I knew about, and it involved compromising the entire plan! What was even the point?

"Ah, so you see then?" the girl said.

"See what?" I retorted.

"How deeply flawed your plan is," the boy said, growing disinterested, pulled out a 'Kill dem Stik Ppl 5.97232 advance' and began to play.

"Yes, he knows," she answered for me "Johnny, you can't stop killing, if you do, it'll just bottle up, and when you least expect it, it shall be released on the most undeserving of people. So, if you REALLY want this Devi girl's affection, instead of being like her, make her more like you-"

"Are you saying that I should make her a waste-lock? I would never do that! She's a good person, an-"

"PRECISELY!" She was getting mad now, her eyes were starting to smoke! "I am the next regulator of mortality! This is my first errand! You're just making this difficult! I am sorry to tell you that every failed attempt at making her a waste-lock, not made by you will make her even more deranged then even YOU! That's why you're so messed up! You tried to resist! The more you resist, the worse you'll be in the end! Once you're chosen to be a waste-lock there is no escape!"

She stopped to breathe, and calm herself down. What did she mean 'the next regulator of mortality'? Could it be…?

"Are YOU the next GRIM REAPER?" I jumped from my spot on the bench, far away from her.

"Why, yes! Give him a prize for being so intuitive!" she said sarcastically "You, see Johnny, Devi is doomed-and she'd be less fucked up in the end result if you force her over the edge. Insanity is like a pool of water, all the waste-locks on the high dive, if there is some one to catch them when they fall into it, then the splash won't be as big. But no new waste-locks can become if the one in the front of the line doesn't jump, eventually they get pushed, and they ALWAYS land face-first. Do you understand her predicament?"

"Help her become a psychopathic mass-murderer, that won't be terribly bad, or leave her alone and have her become worse then me?"

"Exactly! Now what you have to do, is to get that Sickness-doll from her house-before it blows up-and give it blood, LOTS of blood. Soon it will get better-stronger even-then you have to hand deliver it to Devi. She'll probably pass-out from the shock, and when she is passed out, get her purple back-pack. When you look inside you will find two screws, those are it's eyes, and what they need to help create the waste-lock. Give them back to Sickness, and she'll take care of it from there. Got it?"

"Creepy dolls, explody houses, blood, shock, screws, and Sickness." I said in way that made it sound like my brain broke in two while listening to her blathering.

"GOOD!" she snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a flash of smoke, and where they were was a crudely made business card written in purple crayon. It read:

"Iggie and Sam Reaper: Spook Extraordinaires"

I snatched the paper, and stuffed it in my pocket. The second I sat back down, an orange smoke completely surrounded me.

End of Chappi UNO!


	2. Creepy dolls and EXPLOSIONS!

A/N: Woo! No one reviewed! That makes me SO happeh! *shoots random person walking a puppy* I gonna strangle that puppy now! R&R

PS: I do not own JtHM-only the king of awesome Jhonen Vasquez Does! I forgot to mention last chapter but I DO own My comic Insanely ADD and the characters Iggie and Sam.

Ch 2: Creepy dolls and EXPLOSIONS!

As the smoke cleared I found myself in a small hallway, in front of an open door. I walked in, no one. I cautiously took a few more steps and tripped, landing on my face.

"SHIT!" I looked around "What did I trip on?" then I saw a puppy. WHAT THE HELL IS A PUPPY DOING IN HOUSE THAT'S GONNA BLOW UP?

I walked over to the puppy, it looked up at me "Woof!" that was the last thing it said before I threw it out the window and it exploded in mid-flight.

"That…was definitely NOT normal, I think," I looked around, exploring the apartment more, trying to find this 'Sickness-Doll' as the girl called it. I walked into a particularly messy room to find a bloody canvas, with the doll nailed to the middle of it with a paint brush.

I ripped the paint brush out of it's stomach and pealed it away from the canvas.

"_SHIT! If your gonna help me, try to not to kill me in the process!"_

"Well SORRY! Beggars can't be choosers so shut the fuck up and let me work!" Holding the deranged doll by it's pony-tail, I dropped her into my bag. I replaced the bag to my back, and walked over to the window. I saw a plane falling towards the building I was standing in.

I reacted quickly, I looked down, I wasn't up that high. So I climbed onto the window sill and jumped. I landed with a somersault to somewhat break the fall, and ran like hell. I was about a block away when the plane crashed.

"KABOOM!" and I was thrown up and into the air.

Random POV

Looks out window, "Hey! The pills are working I don't see anymore flying people!" Johnny goes flying by, their head explodes.

Johnny's POV

I flew into a building and crashed threw a window, landing flat on my ass.

"FUCK! I need to visit a chiropractor!" I looked around, I was in some sort of mental institution, "Oh, _goody!_ I'm in a psych-ward." This would be a fun place to try to escape.

Some random kid walked up to me, "Hey, fuck you man! You're Jack Skellington aren't you! The shit I'm on in this place give me an ass-rash! I like to read Happy Noodle Boy! MOO! My great aunt Petunia demands your obedience! My cat smells like cat, my shit smells like shit, and my feet smell like smell! LISTEN TO MY SIEZURE!" the boy then went into a sporadic fit of some sort.

I took out some nails and a hammer and went to work on keeping him from doing the croppy-flop all over the hall. That means I nailed down his hands and feet. He began to scream. "Would you just SHUT UP!" he continued to scream, so I pulled the hammer back out and repeatedly smashed in his face until he was quiet. "Much better," then I took my leave.

And in the darkness found my way back to the only place I remember to be home.

A/N: I was going to finish here, but then a bright light shown down upon me and demanded I continue, when I asked if it was God, he said no and there was somewhat of an awkward silence following that…now I kind of wonder who it was, so I can prank call him for fucking with me, but on with the story!

/\^/\ TWO WEEKS LATER /\^/\

"FUCK!" I had fallen asleep, and woke to the screaming of a victim, not the most flattering words really.

That horrible, _EVIL, _little doll requires more blood then even that fucking wall monster needed! And it's about 1/36 the size of the wall, I would stab it to death over all of its complaining, if it weren't for the fact that it was crucial to this terribly misguided attempt at helping Devi not be so terribly insane, but just a little bit.

My stomach growled, and I felt the sudden need to get a Cherry Doom Brain Freezie. I would have to be _VERY _quiet to try to leave the house without alerting the doll, which could move on it's own with those creepy little legs. Whenever the damned thing goes outside with me, I kill someone. I would like to not get blood in my Freezie for once!

_Where are you going without me Johnny?_

"Shut up, Sickness. I don't want a severed finger in my Skettios again, but I'm leaving to get a Brain Freezie, and your not coming with!"

_Okay, then Johnny. Have it your way, I'll just be so terribly bored that I'll go visit that little neighbor of yours-Squee was it?_

"WHAT? You know where Squeegee is?" I said snatching up the doll and shaking it violently.

_Yup, I also know your running low on money to buy those Freezies you love so much. And where he is you can get money and see him, isn't that nice?_ She slowly nodded, absent-mindedly smiling.

"WHERE?" I started to squeeze her.

_OUCH! FUCK! It's the Defective Head Meat Institute! MY ORGANS ARE GOING TO 'SPLODE! GAH!_ I dropped her on to the floor, bent over and patted her head.

"Good, Creepy Doll, Good. Now stay!" I said before leaving.

I stepped into my car, started it up and drove off. About half-way there I heard a noise. "Who's back there?" I said, looking in the rear-view mirror. Then a little purple haired head popped out from under the rags in the back seat.

_HI JOHNNY! _The little thing squealed.

"Fuck, Sickness! What part 'stay' do you have yet to comprehend?" I questioned.

She thought about that for a few seconds. _All of it!_ She said happily.

"I despise your lack of obedience," I sneered before pulling up into the parking lot.

A/N: Now I finish, And remember to review or I WILL FUCKING HAUNT YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES!


	3. DHMI

A/N: YAY! In honor of the three people that reviewed I am updating, I am so glad that you care that much :D now on with the story so I can go crazy-happy in a corner…

D.H.M.I.

(or defective head meat institute)

It was about a week later, Sickness had found a way back to Johnny's house while he was being kept at the D.H.M.I. Now she was having a lovely, calm conversation with Reverend Meat…

_FEELING! How stupid and pointless! I much rather prefer just an unstable place where no one cares about what happens to others and people die for entertainment purposes, say, like right now I walk out that door and see a burning screaming five year old fall from a plane. That would be absolutely HILARIOUS! I'm laughing just thinking about it!_ You should know who said that.

**It most certainly is NOT pointless! You're seeing a twisted evil world full of terror, and genocide! Feeling is good and wonderful, I've been trying to convince Nny of this for a while. If you think you can change his mind after he's started to agree with me I'll-**

_You'll WHAT, Tubby? _She said getting into a little fighting stance.

**TUBBY! Grr…** have you ever seen a pissed off Reverend growl? Me neither, just try to picture it…and he got into a fighting stance as well.

Then Sickness jumped and-

/\^/\

Johnny was dreaming, while being monitored closely by the D.H.M.I. staff. They knew everything from his weight to his brain waves, and yet they were unable to see what he was dreaming about…but I know, and I'll tell you, too.

It was a relatively warm day at St. Augustine's School for Boys. It was show and tell time.

'Alright boys! Show us what you brought in!' said the overly happy .

A younger a far more sane and innocent Johnny C. patiently waited his turn to show everyone the present he had gotten for his birthday the day before. He was happily drawing the picture of a little puppy all full of a sickeningly, cute, happiness that would scare the shit out of him today. He was humming the tune for 'The Moonlight Sonata' when his name was called.

He jumped out of his seat and skipped to the front of the class, he held in front of him a box. Contained inside of said box were two things, one from his Mom, and one from his Dad who was away on business.

The first thing he pulled out was a stuffed rabbit, red colored, with big, shiny, black eyes. "This is Bun-bun," he chirped happily in his second grader voice "I got it from my Mommy. He says weird things, about the future, and UFO's on Tuesdays, and skettios." He stopped put the bunny on the floor, and picked up his second present.

It was a brand-new, stainless steel, six-inch knife, with the face of what would later become Happy Noodle Boy on the end of the handle. "This is a special, collectable knife that my Daddy made while he was in India, he helped design it. And it's REALLY sharp!" he laughed at the last part. "I cut my fingers a few times, too."

This took place a very long time ago, it wasn't just a dream it was also a memory. Soon the scene changed to a small room with yellow smiley faces sticking their tongues out all over the dark blue wall paper. All the lights were out, except a flashlight held in the small hand of Johnny. It was still the same day.

He looked into the little blank book sitting in his lap. "What is this called again?" he asked the little cotton-tailed toy sitting next to him.

_It's a Diary, but that's too girly of a name. Spell it d-i-e-dash-a-r-y._

"Like Die-ary?"

_Yup, pretty much._

"Okay, Dear Die-ary, this is my first entry, some weird old kid came up to me during recess and called me a 'Wacky, blue-haired, artsy,-' and some bad words that I'm not allowed to write. He also said that he would do something to Mommy, I don't remember what he said though…it started with an R I think. Then he said he would KILL her, I don't even know him and he's threatening me! I just hope other people aren't as mean as he is…Johnny C."

Johnny slid the little book under his pillow, and was slipping into sleep…until "AAAHHHH! GET THE FUCK AWAY FR-wait, what are you doing? NOOO!" Johnny snapped awake, hearing his mother's screams terrified him. He reached under the mattress and slowly pulled out the knife his dad gave him.

He jumped off his bed and slowly shuffled to the door. He was on the first floor, the screams were coming from up the stairs. He peeked out of the doorway, attentively looking into the darkness. His eyes adjusted and he slowly climbed up those looming stairs, being only seven he was afraid of monsters coming out of the walls. He reached the top of the stairs, he listened for any sounds.

Nothing.

Then sudden crying, he turned towards it and peeked inside the room it was coming from, his parents' room.

"Hello? Mommy? I heard you crying, so I came as fast as I could. Mama? Are you there?" his eyes adjusted to the deeper darkness that clouded his vision in this more terrifying darkness. He saw his mother lying on the floor, something dark covering her neck and face.

Her eyes shifted to where Johnny was standing, "D-don't come in he-ere J-j-Nny." She gurgled, something running down her face from the corner of her mouth. Johnny took another step closer, his mother struggling to pull a sheet over her body.

"Mommy? What happened? Are you alright?" he said it with much fear hanging on his words. Hands reached out and grabbed him up.

"Well, well, well, looky here!" he said in a mocking way. "The little pip-squeak has come to save his Mama! Ha-ha! How _cute_!" he spat the last word out like poison. It was him, the older kid from school. "Well, your too late. Took too long I guess…I already finished raping her, and she'll be dead soon anyways, right after I kill you!" The man gripped Johnny's neck tightly.

He couldn't breathe; he desperately reached for the knife in his pants loop. He gripped it furiously, and swung blindly, until he got a satisfying scream from the man, who promptly dropped him. He had gotten his eye, which was now sliding down the tip of the knife, creating a bloody smear.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do, you BRAT!" The now impaired man took his leave out of the window, missing the branch he was reaching for, he fell-not yet dead-and ran off. Johnny dropped the knife, and turned to his mother. She was lying perfectly still.

"Mommy? Mommy say something! _MOMMY?_" he cried. He walked over and shook her shoulder, nothing. He cried for an hour until, on shaky legs, he went and called the police.

Johnny snapped awake, the first test complete.

/\^/\

The Reverend blocked the shot aimed at his head but didn't see the kick coming, he barely moved out of the in time. The next punch she threw was caught "I don't want to hurt you," he said "The more hurt you are the longer you have to stay here, and neither of us want that now do we?"

She thought about that for a second and grudgingly backed off. "Fine, but only because soon I will have my own puppet to play with…"

A/N: Did you love it? Hate it? GOD, GIVE ME THE ANSWERS! God: Zzzzzzz… Me: Whatever, you difficult little gnome… I was listening to Bound and Gagged by Creature Feature the whole time to increase the horror part… :P


	4. Some Devi and Some Forgotten Memories

A/N: IT'S A MIRACLE ON ELM STREET! Michael Myers has stopped killing people, and that weather machine has EXPLODED! Does my knowledge of movie trivia not amaze you? No? Okay then…well…I OWN NOTHING! Only your soul…and all crunchy peanut butter in existence…

Ch. 4: I finally bring in Devi!

She was looking down from her perch on 'Mystic Hills', admiring the smoking ruins of her former home, when a thought came to her. _Now where was she going to live? _It stopped her; she didn't have much money, so a motel was out of the question, she could stay with Tenna, who-shockingly-had prepared for it.

"So, Tenna," she wanted to say this in a way that wouldn't make her friend explode with her usual enthusiastic-over-animation, or squeak that god forsaken _squeaky toy_, "Is it okay if I live with you until I can find my own place?"

Tenna, completely entranced by the wreckage, hardly heard what Devi had said, "Yup, sure," she was entranced by the odd shapes coming out of the smoke.

/\^/\Three Weeks Later/\^/\

Devi was on the edge of insanity, not only because the recently stalled murders have started up again, but also because she hadn't been able to find a decent place to live. Since she hadn't really left Tenna's apartment because of her ever-present agoraphobia, Tenna was there most of the time SQUEAKING. THAT. DAMN. DOLL. And when she wasn't squeaking it, Devi could here the squeaks echoing in her skull.

It was a particularly bad night, there was nothing of interest on television to Tenna, and so to pass the time she was squeezing 'Mr. Spooky' in rhythm to 'Barbie Girl'.

Devi meanwhile was attempting to paint but she couldn't concentrate, it was hot and stuffy in the apartment despite all the windows being open. Suddenly her phobia was switched, she couldn't breathe in this enclosed space, and she desperately _needed _to be outside in the cool, fresh night air.

She jumped from her spot in front of her latest work, and raced to the door, ripping the door open and slamming it shut once she was in the hall. She sprinted down the hall, and being on the first floor, she reached the front doors easily enough. Prying them open she retreated into the night, running, skipping, laughing in the cool darkness that surrounded her.

_I must be going crazy!_ She thought with some concern _I haven't been this happy and care-free for so long!_ She was jogging now, randomly turning corners. _Whee! La-la la la-la la-la la la-la-la, la-la la la-la la-la la-la-la!_ She was mentally singing part of a song she had heard earlier that day. (If you can guess the name of the band AND song, I will give you a Virtual Hug!)

She rounded another corner, to find a dead-end._ No problem I'll just go back,_ she turned on her heel to return when she realized; she didn't even know where she was. She could use the street signs! Of course, that's what she would do.

Walking down to the nearest street sign, she was terrified when she read it. She was panicking, looking to her right she saw what she wished she would never see again in her life.

Johnny C.'s infamous house, number 777.

She overreacted as she always did when reminded of him. She screamed, and ran as fast as she could back to her short-term home, slamming and locking the door behind her. She spun around to quickly scan the hallway for any signs of life, her paranoia kicking in like a terrible case of the plague.

Then she heard _THAT _voice snicker at her ridiculous actions…it was Sickness…she wasn't dead.

A/N: Wouldn't it be terrible if I stopped here? Yeah, I thought so…

Part 2: More Forgotten Memories

It was Johnny's second sleep study test and he vaguely wondered whether he'd remember anything this time.

It was a brisk winter day, Johnny and his father had moved away from their old house, and was currently residing in a slightly smaller gray house. Johnny hated living in the city, away from his old friends, familiar surroundings, he was twelve now, it was more difficult to make friends-especially since nearly everyone that lived in the city was an ass-hole-but he suffered through it, his dad was still recovering from what had happened to his mom.

Sometimes Johnny just wanted to scream 'But I was there! I saw it happen! I am more traumatized than you could EVER be! I cared about her too, ya know!' but he didn't want to upset his father, who was the only family he had left. His dad told him he was going to have a little sister if his mom wasn't killed. That could have affected his dad in a way that would make him more sorrowful than Johnny.

Johnny was out taking a walk, he thought _There's one upside to being in the city, these Brain-Freezie things! I wish they had better choices then Icy Ham, and Frosty Peanut though...at least they have cherry._ He slurped up a good amount of the partial thawed icy.

He turned the corner to his house, and walked up to the door. Reaching for the handle, the door drifted slowly open, it wasn't like his dad to leave the door unlocked let alone OPEN.

"Dad?" he poked his head in examining for anything in the least suspicious, "Are you here?" He spotted a figure apparently sleeping in the arm chair. He smiled, it like was like his dad to fall asleep in front of the TV, but…shouldn't the TV be on?

Johnny strolled over to where his father was resting, and casually put his hand on his shoulder. He immediately withdrew his hand with a gasp of shock. _He was ICE COLD!_ And that was saying something since he had just been holding a Brain-Freezie, which now was spilt all over the previously clean white carpet.

He seized the top of the chair and spun it to see that his father's throat had been slit, and before the blood could have created any stains liquid nitrogen had been poured on his face, permanently preserving a scream of terror on his lips, and shock in his eyes.

Johnny spotted the note on his final blood relation's hand.

Written in a nearly illegible scrawl: **The last thing he said before I froze him was that odd nick-name of yours, Nny, I think, either that or he had trouble saying your full name because his throat was all cut open and stuff. Just like your mom, did I ever tell you how good she was? She was the best, there have been about thirty-seven since her, and none were as good, even the little girls, around your age, all dead and gone now but who cares? –Delis F.**

Johnny crushed the paper in his hands, the sick-o that had killed his mom was still running around raping people! Not just adults, but little kids too! He was irate, how could such a fucker be allowed to live? He thought God would of taken care of people like him, but apparently that was up to normal people.

_People like you Nny... _That was a voice he hadn't heard in a while, not since his mom died, it was Bun-bun that red rabbit he had gotten from his seventh birthday. He looked around for the forlorn stufftie, finding it under a couch; he picked it up as it spoke again.

_You are the one to do these things, Nny. You keep track of the amount of shit that goes through the world._ Johnny listened as the rabbit put up it's proposition.

A/N: WOOT! This is SO fun! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! YAAYY! :P R&R pleez


	5. Revenge of the DAMNED!

A/N: Yet another chapter finished for my loyal reviewers and readers, it's been a while had slight writers block, not the normal kind, but the kind where you have TOO many good ideas. Yeah, so REVIEW AND SHIT! WHEEE! I'm high on Creature Feature, and my neighbor's blood right now…so this chapter may prove to be a source of comedy, if you like some fucked up shit like I do…

Ch 5: Revenge of the DAMNED!

I sense your confusion, _why is Johnny taking a sleep study?_ Well, remember the end of SQUEE! #4? And Johnny needs the money they give him to pay for the release fee to get Squee out of there…

But anyways, Johnny was for the last time lying on the white cotton sheets that covered the old dentists' chair they used for these sleep studies. There were at least twelve odd wires stuck to his head and a few stuck to his arms, in colors ranging from bright green to dark purple. He had insisted that he ware his normal clothes, not at all liking the thought that complete strangers would be watching him for hours while he wore next to nothing. It was an uncomfortable thought.

The lights had dimmed, and Johnny's eyes slipped closed. He drifted through the darkness until with a bright flash he woke up in a different little house then the one he had seen in his last dream, this one was so eerily familiar. His gaze drifted over to the cage sitting in the corner, inside a small bunny.

The little thing sniffed at its surroundings, its black eyes shining almost like buttons. Its fur was discolored red from the blood that had gotten on to its snow white fur when Johnny had taken him from the pet store. It wasn't human blood; it was the blood of the rabbits it had been caged with, who had been taking his food away, which was why Johnny had killed them.

The small creature reminded him so of Bun-bun, who he had given away to a child that he had taken the parents of. But the voice was still there, telling him when and where to find the man that had killed both of his parents. Everyday he would ask if today was the day, yesterday he said that it was very close, and today he asked once more.

'Is today the day?' he thought to the creature in his head.

_Why Johnny, today IS the day! Remember that he will be at Nub Foods at eleven tonight, alright?_

'Alright,' He thought.

He happily walked towards his unaware target, his back was to Nny, and his prey was scanning the area for _his_ newest victim.

Nny by this time was eighteen, he had recently graduated in a class of two-hundred thirty-seven…in the beginning if the year it was seven-hundred eighty-eight. He was practicing on all of the deserving fucks who had messed with him. Now he was silently watching the person he had intended on killing, but it was anti-climactic.

The man suddenly looked behind him, and despite the fact that he hadn't seen Johnny since he was seven, he immediately recognized him, and bolted. Nny smiled, excited that this would be more eventful then planned.

He chased the man through a park, Nny had almost caught up when he climbed up a tree, and hiding in the branches he leaped from tree to tree.

"Fuck, it!" he climbed up the tree, and followed the sound of the branches shaking. Being so thin Johnny was able to easily slip through the tree limbs and glide over the gaps in-between the trees. Soon, his prey was within eye sight, but he fell out of the tree. Nny jumped out of the tree after him, followed him behind a Pizza Slut, and smacked him over the head with a pipe that he had picked up. He fell to the ground unconscious, and Nny leaned down and cut the back of his tendon.

He dragged him back to his house.

When he walked up to the house realized why it was so familiar, it was the house he lived in to this day. It was in considerably better condition; the grass was still green, the light yellow paint hadn't started peeling, the windows had glass in them, the sidewalk was completely crack-free, as was the drive-way, everything was clean and new looking, Johnny was sure that if he could see it from where he was standing he would see a freshly painted 'Land Here' on his roof.

He walked in and dragged his still incapacitated victim down the stairs. Everything was clean in here too.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

His head smacked the stairs repeatedly, it was an aggravatingly hollow and echoing noise, but Johnny could practically imagine the migraine he would develop when he wakes up. He stopped for a second when a thought came to him, and smiling he kicked him down the nearly endless staircase. He tumbled and fell smashing his face against the stairs, and then he began the long painful descent with many a cartwheels and summersaults.

He walked down the steps and by the time he reached the bottom his victim had regained consciousness.

"Why Nny, id's been do log hasn' it?" he was missing some teeth from the fall, making him spit blood on the floor.

"Yes it has," Johnny said with a noticeable contempt. He grabbed a pitch-fork from the wall behind him, and quickly swung it towards his leg. It jammed through his limb and got stuck in the floor; he flinched a bit but held in his scream.

Johnny revealed a bat that was on the floor near his feet, He pulled it high into the air and brought it down repeatedly on Delis' other leg, crushing and breaking it in a few places, causing considerable internal bleeding. He drew back the bat and swung into his chest, breaking a few ribs and collapsing a lung.

He coughed up some blood, and clutched his sides in terrible pain, "Guh, ehh." He threw up some blood in front of Nny who was having a fit of laughter. He kicked the man a few times in his side; the boot was so sharp it caused his mess of organs and blood to slip out.

He had finally died.

Nny happily walked up the stairs, and towards the cage. He had stopped laughing for a moment, but when he saw the small creature he went back to his laughing fit, even though he didn't realize it.

He heard the laughter, and looked down on the fuzzy ball of…fluff. (A/N: Awwww…Iz luvz da bunny-wunnyz! :3) He glowered at the yet to be named animal, "You're mocking me aren't you!" he accused the severely unaware animal "You think it's FUNNY that he did what he did you fuck? Well, it wasn't for me you sickening vermin! You don't deserve to breathe!"

He ripped the previously tranquil animal from its home pinned it to the wall. Grabbing a nail, and positioning it between his fingers, he withdrew a hammer from the coat he was wearing, brought back the hammer and with a distinct scream and *_squelch!_* noise the creature became still. And with that Nny brought himself back to the world of consciousness, slowly sitting up and absorbing what he had remembered this time. He smiled; he had, after all, finally been able to have the mysteries of his past revealed.

A/N: GAH! It's been too long since my last update so I will end it there…for now…R & R!


	6. WHEN WILL IT END?

A/N: *Holding head* mm…THE WORLD SHALL END ON-*ka-boom! Brain explodes* I guess I wasn't meant to know that…even though the answer was never…interesting…ON WITH THE STORY! Hey…remember from a few chapters back when I asked if you could guess the name or band name of the song Devi was humming to? Well it was A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature…I recommend looking them up, they are awesome!

Ch 6: WHEN WILL IT END?

Johnny held the yellow paper book in his hand, quickly scrolling through the D's until he found Devi's name, and new address. He stood from his ratty old couch and walked closer to the TV where Sickness was watching the news, and sucking blood out of an old Brain-Freezie cup she had found. He tapped her on the head, and she looked behind her, up at Johnny, and smiled. He picked her up and set her on his shoulder. Stepping through the door way, he left the house, and walked into the damp warm night air in the direction of Devi's house.

Once he arrived he knocked on the door, it opened up to the horrified face of Devi, who upon realizing who was in front of her tried to slam the door closed. Johnny stopped the door with his boot; it had made a large dent in the wood.

"Umm…I'll pay for that…" he said motioning to the gouge. Devi was hyperventilating, she started to see little black spots take her vision; she was beginning to feel heavy and off balance. Just as she was about to compose herself she saw Sickness with that evil smirk perched on his shoulder. She blacked out, smacking her head on the coffee table when she fell.

Johnny casually stepped over her and walked towards what looked like her bedroom, he saw the purple backpack lying on the bed. He set Sickness down on the dresser, picking through the bag until he found the bolts. Holding them in one hand, he walked back to the evil little doll and pushed the screws back into her skull, one by one. When they were in place they started to tighten into their sockets.

Devi began to stir from the other room, and Johnny jumped out of the window.

Sickness waited in the shadows of the room until Devi came in holding her head, groaning. She reached up and switched on the light, turning her head she saw Sickness waiting so patiently for her.

"Hello, Devi," she spoke in a dark and chilling tone. "I'm back."

A/N: Uhh yeah the failfulness! But I don't Like to skip from place to place when I write my stories...and my grandma died...so thats given me an ass-load of writers block...I miss you Grandma Sandy...


	7. Insanity's Grip Tightens

A/N: Concentrating on this fic…no distract-OH MY CAT! IT"S A UNICORN! No, wait, just a new Creature Feature song (The House of Myth). Only two or three chapters left. I don't own JtHM only king of awesome Jhonen C. Vasquez does. I also don't own the song in this particular chapter, only the aforementioned band does.

Ch 7: Insanity's Grip Tightens

Devi looked down at the evil doll who was explaining why she was back, more importantly _how_ she was back. Johnny did it, as if she didn't like him before, now she was going to kill him. Sickness continued talking, when something she said caught Devi off guard.

"He didn't want to do it," she said, "He really didn't, but when he heard the consequences of his refusal he gave in."

"What consequences?" she questioned the small doll, picking it up from its ponytail.

The doll glowered up at her wincing slightly from the pain, "Oh, only that I would have come back in anyway, but in another more powerful form. That and you would become even more hopelessly insane then Johnny, also you would have permanently lost your artistic ability, but I'll make a better deal with you. When I win, I'll only take half of your creativity, and make you half as insane as planned-even though you've been a pain in my ass since I was assigned to you…" she trailed off thinking for a moment.

"He didn't want you to become crazy at all, he especially hated that you would have to give up your talents. So you can't blame him for what happened to you, yes, we found you through him, but it is _your fault_ too. For liking him, asking him out, for going to his house, you should keep better tabs on your emotions." She snickered at the last part, "He tried to do that, he failed because he was a waste-lock. You were human, but because you didn't accept this freedom you were targeted by us, now there is no escape. If you were able to handle your emotions better, maybe you wouldn't be here."

Devi put Sickness back on the kitchen counter, wanting desperately in that moment to find the meat mallet and smash the possessed toy to bits. But instead she began to feel light-headed again. She dragged her feet-as if she had just run a marathon-over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

/\^/\

When she awoke she was standing in front the WTFU radio station, she felt like she was being lured into the large brick building. She brushed pass the snoozing security guard, and down to a room with the 'On Air' sign lit up. She stopped not sure of what to do next, when she remembered a strange dream she had while incapacitated.

The phone had ringed, and when she answered it was the DJ for this particular radio station, saying they needed to interview a local 'Mediocre at Best' artist for their 'Dreams That Wont Come True' section. In this section they usually made fun of this person, ridiculing them and saying that they aren't even as good as Justin Beaver, or Rebecca Slacks. (Aren't celebrity spoofs fun?)

She was angry, and subconsciously reached into her pocket to grabs her pepper spray when she found it had been replaced with a thick metal rod, with one small sharp, piece of shrapnel soldered to one end. (This is the description of a weapon I found INSIDE my school…in the gym. Strategetic place for a mass murder, no?)

She gripped the weapon tightly in her right hand, and with a sigh of anticipation she pushed open the door with a fake smile glued to her features. The DJ looked up from the announcements he was reading from the paper in his hands. At the round table he was seated at, there was an ashtray with a freshly lit joint in the grooves. The skunky smell of weed clung to the air like a damp washcloth on a wall. Devi crinkled her nose at the revolting smell.

"And now we have the newest Mediocre at Best artist miss Dev-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he shrieked as the claw-like instrument struck the back of his head, fracturing his skull and causing major brain hemorrhaging. She glared over her shoulder to the person working the sound booth. With the aim of a master axe-pitcher she swung it at the man, smashing through the weak glass, sending shards and the make-shift murder weapon flying at the mans face. He turned his head ever so slightly in his flight to get away that instead of square between the eyes like Devi had planned, the blunt end caught his eye-socket switching the trajectory to smash the sharp end into the side of his skull.

As they both lay screaming and dieing, Devi retrieved her weapon, and walked back to the microphone, which had recorded everything and was still running. She leaned down and whispered into the device, "Now when you see my newest piece on the news tonight, try to make your weak-minds comprehend the beauty of it all. Oh, and appreciate life a bit more." She walked out the door and by the time she had walked two blocks away from the scene the sirens were starting to appear, quietly. When she was half-way home the sirens had finally reached their destination, discovering the gore coating everything.

Johnny had been listening to the station when it happened. Now he lowered his eyes with some guilt, and some relaxation. Guilt because he had given Devi this irreversible disease, then helped it consume her, and relaxation because he helped to repress a lot of the insanity that would have gotten to her if he had refused, and she would have tried to obliterate it, _again_. He began to become angry with himself, if it weren't for him she would have gotten a normal life like she had wanted, but it was for the best he supposed.

/\^/\The Next Day/\^/\

Johnny turned on the radio; WTFU was still down so he went to the closest station, which was country music. Gagging he turned the dial to a lower station, which happened to be a Justin Beaver Fan Station. Actually vomiting this time, he switched it even lower he settled on 93.7 or '93X Rocks' as it was referred to by the DJ, (I love this station) he also announced that 'some crazy girl had just mailed them a CD of her favorite band and asked them to play number two on the disk.

"Okay, according to this disc, the band is, um Creature Feature? Never heard of them…" (A/N: Of course they hadn't heard of them! This station is in the twin cities! Now when I write down the lyrics it may force you to listen to this song! Also, Devi will be on a killing spree, doesn't that sound fun?) "But the song name is Aim for the Head, cool name…"

The spring-sounding music started up, an announcer slowly becoming apparent in the background

…Reports which have been verified

As completely as is possible in this kind of situation

It _is _happening, medical authorities in Cumberland*

Have concluded that in all cases

**The killers are eating the flesh of the people they murder…**

The instrumental began again. As it did, a young woman walked in to the local CD Cesspool to purchase a copy of this particular CD while it was quietly playing over the store speakers. She walked up to the overly-depressed, teal Mohawk adorned teen girl behind the counter, cutting her self with a sharpened disk. Devi stood there and waited, for what seemed like forever.

Can I pose a question?

How do you kill what is dead?

I just shoot from the hip

And I Aim for the Head

He used to be your friend

That was another life

With this single bullet

We're gonna blow his mind

Finally losing patience with the cutter behind the counter she pulled out some small throwing knives aimed and entered her skull right between the eyes (A/N: This is how Anne Gwish died ). She heard a gasp of shock and turned to see the five people who happened to be in the store.

With a loaded gun (run)

And a steady hand (run)

We just might live through this!

Aim for the Head

If you kill the brain (run)

Then you kill the ghoul (run)

And its motor functions!

Aim for the Head!

The instrumental flooded the store blocking out the panicked screams of the people Devi was catching in her line of fire, always in the head…_maybe it was the mentality of the song?_ She had thought to herself while mowing down the civilians.

Nail up all the windows

They've come to settle a score

Make sure no chamber is bare

They're right outside the door

This is a test of your strength

And your will to survive

If you give up now

They're gonna eat you alive!

The last person left alive in the store jumped Devi from behind, she was out of knives. He struggled to get a good hold on her, but failed. She knocked him to the floor, and stood over him with a smile that made him piss his pants. She slowly, deliberately lifted up her .9 millimeter to press right against his sweaty forehead. She clicked the hammer, and with one last laugh she pulled the trigger.

With a loaded gun (run)

And a steady hand (run)

We just might live through this!

Aim for the Head

If you kill the brain (run)

Then you kill the ghoul (run)

And its motor functions!

Aim for the-

She smiled with satisfaction, found the disk, paid and left. On her way out popping the disk into her portable player, skipping to the last part she had heard in the store.

Head, officials are quoted as saying

That since the brain of a ghoul has

Been activated by the radiation

The plan is kill the brain *gunshot*

And you kill the ghoul *groan*… (More instrumental)

She closed her eyes, not afraid to bump into anyone on the empty sidewalk, when she was pulled into an alley. A man held a knife to her throat, and over the instrumental she heard him say something like, 'You'll be coming with me beautiful.'

Listen to me, listen to me, listen to me

Save yourself,

There is no more, there is no more, there is no more

Room in hell,

I will help you, I will help you, I will help you

Understand,

Come with me now, come with me now, come with me now

Take my hand

We can make it, we can make it, we can make it

Through this!

She took the gun out of her pocket and removed the safety, both actions going unnoticed by the man. With one swift movement she jerked free of the man's grip, swirled around, took aim and fired, striking him in the right eye.

With a loaded gun (run)

And a steady hand (run)

We just might live through this!

Aim for the Head

If you kill the brain (run)

Then you kill the ghoul (run)

And its motor functions!

Aim for the Head!

The man fell back against the wall, slumped. She tucked the gun back to her jacket pocket and continued on her walk home. Exiting the alley she took notice of the police officials already pulling up on her newest killing grounds. She inconspicuously walked down the street and out of sight.

Is this the end of the world,

Or just the start of the fight?

You better head my warning

And watch out for their bite

They have a taste for your flesh

And for your blood they will crave

They're coming for us now

From beyond the grave!

Devi entered her apartment as the final instrumental played, and the song ended with two exhausted voices crying out 'Brains, brains!' the CD began to switch to the next song when she turned off the player, and began to watch a strange cartoon. The main characters seemed to be a green alien invader, a large headed boy, and an insane robot. The most mentally intact character seemed to be the purple haired girl-gamer. After the show finished she turned the television off, and fell to sleep.

A/N: Wow! I made up for the EPIC FAIL of a last chapter! YAY!

*_It scares me that they said Cumberland in this song, because I live near a Cumberland, creepy, no?_


	8. Realizations

A/N: Yay! Undivided attention time! WHOO! But anyway **bloody raptor **asked me how old I was when I found the weapon I mentioned in the last chapter, to which I answer; last week…isn't that wonderful? I could have been one of those evil school massacre kids that you would here about on the news for a few years, but I would rather be famous for being an insane cartoonist (I bet you can guess where I got this idea) then a child-murderer that everyone hates. I did swing it at their faces a few times though, but it was only because Gavin (whose last name I shall soon discover, so I can kill him in his sleep) called me a whore. Anyways I'm rambling again so on with the story.

Ch 8: Realization

Devi was seated in front of her TV the next day watching the reports on the early morning news. The reporter on the screen looked like one of those cases where after they got a face lift, and everything in that area fixed, they couldn't afford litho-suction. Oh, and they wore WAY to much make up for their own good.

"…So the officers are releasing the fact that this new mass murderer may be a copy-cat of the original man who has killed thousands of our innocent civilians, and that the killer has been confirmed as being a female." Devi quickly turned off the device.

"I am no copy-cat," she said looking down at her feet which, she had brought onto the couch so she could hug her legs to her chest. In a second of anger she swiftly snatched up Sickness who had been watching the news from behind her. "Make it so they don't think I'm a copy-cat!" she whispered harshly to the doll, whom was having her organs crushed together tighter, with every passing second.

Tenna, who Devi had yet to notice, had seen the whole exchange between them, and as she was backing away bumped into an easel that had a blank canvas perched on top of it.

The clattering of the now broken canvas had brought Devi's attention to where Tenna was standing, with some look of fear showing through, even though Tenna was trying to hide it. Devi frowned, "Tenna, I didn't know you were coming over today. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked now smiling a bit.

"Uh," Tenna had pressed herself against a wall, and was ever so slowly inching her way to the exit. "I wanted to surprise you, but I can see that you're busy, so I'll just be leaving."

Devi now realized that Tenna had seen it all, and that she now knows that Devi was the new murderer. "Tenna, wait! I can explain!" she said getting up from the couch, and just like Tenna was a skittish rabbit she bolted for the exit-which she ripped off the hinges while trying to escape-and back to where she lived. Devi was standing in the doorway looking down the hall at her terrified friend run like her ass was on fire.

Devi picked up the door by both sides and after locking it, turned back to Sickness who was starring at her eating a bagel. Watching contentedly like a child watching some Saturday morning cartoons. Devi glared at her, "What? What did I do?" she asked in a blissful state of unawareness.

"Oh, nothing," she said, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists. "It's just that my only friend is afraid of me! Because of you!" she began yelling; "Now because of this stupid waste-lock thing I don't have anyone I can talk to! Who would understand me?" with her back to the arm of the couch, she sat down, head bowed into her knees. Her body language radiated loneliness, and helplessness. For once she felt so truly alone. No one to keep her sane, or to emotionally attach herself to, she felt small and insignificant in a world of idiots, ass-holes, and bitches that would 'just as soon step on your face then look at you'. (A/N: I pulled that gem from Ghostbusters II, it's my favorite line.)

Sickness crawled over the arm of the couch, and was currently sitting on top of Devi's head, staring out at space. She moved herself into a position that would allow her to see Devi's face, smiling a big stupid smile, which gave an answer to her previous question.

Devi knew immediately why Sickness was smiling like that; she knew _who_ Sickness was smiling about, as if the answer was so obvious it could jump out of no where and kill her at any second. _It was that obvious._

She immediately jumped to her feet, jarring the sad excuse for a toy off of her head. "No. NO. **NO. **_**NO.**_ _**NO.**_ _**NO!**__**NO!**_" she screamed at the demented doll.

"Oh, but Devi, he's the only person you really _can_ connect with now!" she said placing a chilling smile on her already frightening face.

"But, it can't be-"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\^/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Johnny C. our hero was driving back to the Defective Head Meat Institute in that oh, so familiar little beaten-up gray car. He had a plan, he would get little Squee-gee out of there as fast as he could, and instead of paying like he had originally intended-because the cost of food and new clothes for the little guy would be a lot more then what he, himself needed-he would walk in find out what room Squee was occupying, kill everyone on his way there, hope Squee would be asleep, and take him back here. Later on he would use the accumulated amount of money that he had taken from his victims, been paid for the HNB comics, and the payments as a psychological pincushion for scientists who wished to learn about the unconscious psych of an insane man-even if they didn't know he was insane-and use it to feed and clothe little Todd Casil until he could find a more permanent source of income.

He pulled into the lot, snatched up a few of his favorite weapons, and stowed them away in his coat before walking up to the lumbering building, where inside Squee was dreaming…sort of.

_In Todd's dream, he was back at home and everyone was happy, his mom, his dad even! But not he, then out of nowhere Johnny walked onto the scene, sitting at the table slurping one of the Cherry Brain-Freezies that he loves so much. In front of him there was a bowl of skettios, as there was for everyone else, who had started to eat. He picked up the spoon and began to eat the food in his bowl. He heard laughter and looked up at his parents, they were contorted to look like demons, and they were laughing at him._

_Johnny was scowling at them; he looked over to Todd who was extremely confused by now. Johnny just gave him a quick gesture to the bowl of skettios sitting before him, made a sick face, and pushed the bowl away. Todd, in curiosity looked down at the food, only to find worms and blood in the bowl. He screamed. Johnny didn't like how his parents were treating little Squee-gee. He jumped over the table, and with one fatal swipe they were bleeding out through a fresh slice in their throat. They screamed. Johnny walked over to where Todd was sitting, watching his parents slowly bleed out and die._

_He picked him up and walked him out of the house, bringing him a place that seemed to be safer then other place he's ever been._ He woke up to find himself being carried away from his room and in the hallway leading to the exit. Looking more precisely at his surroundings he was able to see that there were dead people lying all around the person carrying him, who, happened to be Johnny C.

"Mr. Scary Neighbor Man? Are you gonna chop me into tiny pieces and feed me to a gopher? Like Shmee said?" Todd said looking up at him with wide eyes.

Johnny stared down at the younger boy, not even faltering in his step. And with a smile he said, "No Squee-gee! I would NEVER! Oh, and I got you new toy, that other one is currently being eaten by flaming rats." He pulled out a white bunny with blue plastic eyes; it was the same size as Shmee, and it still had all of its fur.

"Oh, hi Bunny, my name is Todd Casil, but everyone calls me Squee." (A/N: GODDAMMIT! NNY STOLE MY BUNNY!...now the voices will get to me… T.T)

Johnny put Todd in the backseat and buckled him in; he shut the door and got into the driver's side. Starting up the car was like a miracle in its self, adding Johnny's driving style to the mix was enough to make you wonder if the car was a disguised alien space ship. Even though the DHMI was on the opposite side of the city that he lived in, Johnny was able to get home in three minutes, with a very frightened Squee clinging to his new friend like a life preserver.

Johnny brought Squee into his house, "Squee, you don't mind sleeping on the couch until I get your bed from your house?"

"Why can't I have your bed? You don't even sleep."

"Because, my mattress is filled with the corpses of mattress salesmen, and it's not very comfy. But you can have the blankets." He walked off to his room to retrieve the pillows and blankets he had promised. As soon as Johnny had left the room, there was a knock at the door. Squee not suspecting anything walked up to the door, and opened it.

"Hello, little boy." Said the woman behind the door. "Have you seen Nny?"

"Uh-huh! He went to get me some blankies, cuz I'm sleeping over, cuz my parents don't like me. Lookit the toy he gave me!" he said smiling, holding up the stuffed animal for her to see.

Johnny entered the room and saw Squee by the open door. He turned around and smiled, "Hey! Mr. Scary Neighbor Man, a nice lady is here to see you!" the little boy stepped out of the way as Johnny gave Squee his bedding. Johnny looked up to stare in shock at who it was.

"Devi?" he said in disbelief.

"Hello, Nny" she said.

A/N: GOD! The suspense is unfulfilling! YAY! COW! CLOUDS! MOO! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	9. Ending? Plus a Preview!

A/N: YAY! I luvs da Peoples who comment on my Story! I'm planning on this being my last chapter, so I will mention all of the people who have commented at the bottom of this page! If it is the last chapter that is…

Ch 9: Ending…? Plus a Preview!

Squee was sleeping peacefully in the other room, holding his new friend closely to himself. (I miss Bunny so much…*cries* well Squee needs it more) In the other room, Devi and Johnny were talking about what happened since their first date, mulling over everything with hot cocoa. Devi was calm; she knew that if Johnny tried anything, instead of just kicking his ass, she would kill him too. Johnny was well aware of that, but he was also calm because he lost her once and wasn't going to risk it again.

"…But now Tenna's gone, she saw me talking to Sickness, and flipped out. I wouldn't blame her; I would have done the same thing if that evil fucking Mr. Spooky doll started to tell Tenna to kill people. Reminds of when I kicked your ass…" She sighed, her head bowed. She suddenly perked up, a smile sliding across her features. "Johnny? Do you remember what happened right before you tried to kill me?"

Johnny looked up at the ceiling as if the answer was written up there, when a look of understanding overcame his features. "Really, you want to try that? Even after what happened last time?" He had that same expression he had when he was telling Devi about how happy she had made him.

Slowly they leaned forward, and just as they were about to kiss, Squee walked in. he was rubbing his eyes so he couldn't see what was happening, Johnny and Devi snapped back into their sitting positions. In a second Squee was looking at them, eyes half-closed with sleep, tongue sticking out a bit, he looked like a new-born puppy…except far less repulsive.

"What do you need Squee-gee?" Johnny happily asked his little buddy.

"I would like some water, Mr. Sc-I mean Mr. Johnny." he said exhaustion laced his every word.

Devi smiled down at the adorable little boy standing in front of her, "I'll get it Squee," and with that she took Todd's hand and went to where Johnny had gone to prepare the cocoa. She reached into a cupboard and withdrew a clean cup. She filled it with water, through the filter that had been recently added to the faucet. She filled it to the top and handed it to the drowsy boy. He held it and drank it all. Devi smiled, took the empty cup and set it down in the sink; she walked him back to his room. And when he had been tucked back in she returned to the living room, where Johnny was now sipping the cocoa waiting for her to come back.

He lifted his head acknowledging her presence. She sat down right next to him; he set the cup back down, and shyly turned to face her, she was blushing. Once again they slowly leaned towards each other, and then their lips met. To Devi it was amazing, no other kiss had ever been as good, and no other person had ever been so perfect for her. To Johnny it was exhilarating and terrifying, exhilarating because he really liked her and now they had that perfect moment that had been stolen from them on their first date. Terrifying because he didn't want to be rejected again, he didn't want to feel that horrible pain again. (Awwwww…)

They pulled away at the same time, now even Johnny was blushing, Devi giggled, the sight of an insane man smiling like he was high, and blushing like he had just ran three consecutive marathons would make you laugh too.

/\^/\ONE WEEK LATER/\^/\

The phone rang, Devi picked up the phone "Hey, Johnny! What is it?"

"Devi! It's amazing, cool and strange! It's an entire show dedicated to miss-fits! It's called the Cirque Du Freak, we can go, and see all of these amazing people! And if anyone fucks with them we can slaughter them later! Doesn't that sound perfect?"

He was extremely happy.

"Yeah, it does Johnny, but who will watch Squee? He's probably a little too young to go to this place."

"I asked Squee if he would want a babysitter, then he freaked out and babbled about flying nannies and chimney sweeps and taking carousels. So I said I'd leave him with food, water, and set up my anti-burglary security system before I left."

"Um…OK…when will this show be?"

"Next week!"

To Be Continued…Here's the preview for that story

_He held the gun to his head, and smile. With a resounding *CRACK!* the gun went off, his head was reduced into tiny little meaty chunks littering the floor. The people who had gathered around to get a better look screamed, gasped, and retched. Before any actions could be taken by Mr. Tall to help the man lying dead on the floor, the head chunks were sucked back into their places of origin, and the previously dead man stood up, completely unharmed._

"_Can I join now?" He asked politely_

"_But of course Mr.…um I didn't catch your name?"_

"_Johnny C."_

If you want to read this story it will be in the Jhonen Vasquez crossover section, crossed with Cirque Du Freak, but only after I finish my other story, Untouchable. But now as promised I mention my faithful reviewers, anonymous and otherwise.

**Yenattirb**-Thanks for being the first to review my story, and reviewing again.

**invaderrusty221**-Thanks, your kick-ass for thinking so, and I Thank you for reviewing.

**Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red-**Thank you for your support, and I'm glad my story peaked your interest.

**bloody raptor**-Thank you for being my most consistent reviewer, and I hope that you will review my future stories.

**Doom Dragonness**-Well I'm glad you found it too, or I would have one less person to mention here.

**Aim-For-My-Head-**Thanks for being the only person to review anonymously, being so nice and _**CREATURE FEATURE FOREVER!**_

**Lifesia-**Thank you for wondering, all positive reviews I get encourage me to continue my writings, negative ones encourage me to find those people and burn them alive.

**Shadowkatze-**Thanks! I like your profile pic.

And that's about it, remember to review and stuff! And don't forget to read Untouchable, neat little crossover between JtHM and Detective Conan/Case Closed. Here's the description: **While Johnny is on vacation, he decides to stay in Tokyo, his constant homicidal tendencies drawing the attention of Conan. Will Conan be able to catch the elusive Johnny C.? Or will he be another in a long list of victims?**


End file.
